Lies and Truths
by FiTeamFreeWill
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye is injured by Jiaying during the war between Inhumans and S.H.I.E.L.D, and it's revealed that Coulson is Skye's father. He doesn't know she knows. How will she cope with it? How will he cope? Skye x Lincoln fluff(ish-I'm not great at writing fluffy stuff :).
1. Chapter 1

Coulson was terrified. For himself, for his team, for her. Jiaying stared at him, also terrified. They both rushed towards Skye's side at the same time. She lay there in the dirt, looking so small. He remembered the first time her life had been in danger, and how he had felt like a piece of him had been ripped out and shanked, repeatedly. Now, it was worse, because she was in more danger now than she had ever been. This time, it wasn't her enemies that hurt her. This time, it was her family that almost killed her.

"Lilly, what have you done to her?" he demanded.

"That's not my name anymore, Phil," she replied heavily.

"You will always be Lilly to me, no matter what that husband of yours did to you," he told her. She leaned down to try and help her daughter, but Coulson pushed her aside. "I think you've done enough!" he snarled.

"You're right. Besides, she's your daughter, too," she said sadly.

"Yes, she is. Now, move!" He didn't know it, but Skye was half-conscious and listening to every word they said. It was too difficult for her to properly process them through the haze of white-hot pain, but she heard them. She knew enough to store them in her memory to go over later, when she wasn't dying. Coulson took a closer look at her injuries while he resumed his conversation with Jiaying. It was worse than he had originally thought. At first glance, her wounds looked big, but shallow. Now, he realized that they were deep as well. Jiaying, in an attempt to cripple their team, had fired three close-range shots at Jemma, but Skye had taken the bullets instead. She had been hit in the leg, abdomen, and right shoulder. The bullets were deep, and she was still leaking a steady stream of blood from each wound.

"Oh god," he breathed. "This is bad."

"You knew?" Jiaying asked.

"What?" he said distractedly.

"You knew that she was your daughter, not Cal's? How? You knew I was pregnant in China, yes, but I never told you anything about the baby. You weren't even there when she was born!"

"I had my suspicions when she joined the team, but I wasn't sure. Then she was shot by Quinn, and I took the opportunity to run some blood tests. I've known for sure since then," he told her. "Why do you ask?"

"Just confused, that's all. How bad is it?" she inquired worriedly. It was pretty bad. Coulson had done all he could, but she needed a doctor, fast. The problem was, he dared not move her, lest he opened the wound even further. He couldn't send Jiaying to fetch Jemma, and he wasn't sure he trusted any of the doctors they had there. And there was no way he was leaving Skye alone with her mother. He would have to go with option C: get one of the doctors nearby to attend to her.

"You have doctors here, correct?" he asked authoritatively.

"Y-yes, we do. Would you like me to fetch one?"

"Yes. Someone Skye knows and trusts, can you handle that?"

"I'm not sure if there is anyone...wait, Lincoln! He's in med school, and he's pretty much Skye's only friend here." she called as she ran off towards where he was attending to injured Inhumans. A moment later they scurried back.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked breathlessly. Coulson explained, and after shooting a disbelieving look at Jiaying, bent down to examine her. He bandaged her up enough so she could be moved, and they managed to take her to the Bus' sick bay. Lincoln peered down at her worriedly.

"I'm not sure if she'll make it through the night, honestly. She's lost so much blood..." he trailed off. "Do you have any doctors here?"

"Yes. Jemma Simmons. Her technical title is "Jemma Simmons, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and Biochemist, but she's pretty much a doctor. I think you'll like her," Coulson said with a smirk.

"Well, get her, please. I need all the help I can get with this one," he said brusquely. Coulson headed off to find her. Once he brought Jemma back, she and Lincoln pattered around Skye, trying to help her. Coulson sat by her bedside, staying out of the way, but staying close enough to hold her hand. He was so worried about her...


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the long break; things have been really crazy with my trips. I'll try to update ASAP. Please let me know what you think! Reviews mean the world to a writer. Also thanks to Izzie SilverStar for the little "Am I in heaven?" joke at the beginning :) I won't be able to post for awhile as I am visiting with family till about the middle of July...sorry guys!**

* * *

Skye had been in a coma now for a week. Coulson and Lincoln had worked out a rotation, so that someone would always be by her bedside in case she woke up. Lincoln was by her side when she finally came to.

"Wait...what? Where...am I? Am I in heaven? 'ause I feel dead...and i-it looks like there might be an angel in my room! Everything's so fuzzy..." she said groggily. She couldn't see much, just bits of light and rather fuzzy shapes. Eventually, things came into focus, and she could make out Lincoln standing above her, worriedly checking vitals and such.

"Nope! Not an angel, just me. Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"Just bits and pieces. I remember saving Jemma, and then a blinding pain all over. And I remember Coulson talking to Jiaying about-" she sat straight up with a gasp. Well, she tried to, but both her injuries and Lincoln stopped her.

"Woah, woah. Your injuries haven't completely healed yet. You need to stay lying down and get some more rest," he told her sternly.

"I can't! I have to go see Coulson, I have to confront him!" she nearly yelled.

"And you can do that when you're more rested, alright? Do you want to tell me what it's about?" She explained how she had heard their conversation and how she planned to confront Coulson as soon as possible. "Can't you just be happy you've found your actual family at last? I mean, wouldn't it be better to just forgive him and be his daughter?"

"Well, I could, but I won't! He's known for a huge amount of time, and he hasn't even considered telling me! It isn't fair. He had no right to keep it from me, whatever the repercussions might have been. Don't you think so?"

"Well, yes, but still, what good is there in holding grudges? It's kinda pointless," he said with a small chuckle. She glared at him.

"What're you laughing about?" she growled. Before he could reply, one of her monitors started beeping rapidly. She gasped and slowly sank down into the sheets. "I-I think I need some-w-water or something."

"Woah. Your injuries haven't fully healed yet and this might have been to strenuous for you. Lay down for a while and I'll come back later. Do you want me to bring Coulson with me?" She nodded. Smiling at her, he got up and exited the room, leaving her to sleep. She wondered if he really had been an angel...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo, peoples! I know I said that I wouldn't be updating for a while but I managed to find some down-time in between outings. Let me know what you think! This is going to be the last chapter...let me know if I should continue with anything I mention in this story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

A day after she was released from the sick-bay, Skye strode angrily down the hall to Coulson's office. She reached the door just as May was closing the door, smiling. Skye looked at her, then breezed past her into his office. Coulson was going over some papers, smiling as well. She made a mental note to ask May about that as soon as possible.

"Hey!" she barked at him. Coulson looked up.

"Hey, Skye, how're you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

"Fine, thank you. Now, are you going to confess or am I going to have to spell it out?"

"Um...what? I'm not sure I'm following," he said confusedly.

"You know what I mean. How could you not tell me that Cal isn't my father? THAT YOU WERE ALL ALONG?!" Skye screamed. Coulson stared at her, then looked down, ashamed. He looked back up, tears in his eyes.

"Skye...let-let me explain, please. H-how did you know?" he stammered.

"When I was shot, I heard you talking to Jiaying. Want to tell me why you haven't told me? You've known since I was shot by Quinn, and you were fairly certain since Ward put a bag over my head! I told you how important this was to me and you still said nothing! Why?!"

"I didn't want to complicate your life, and ultimately, your training. If we hadn't recruited you for S.H.I.E.L.D, then you would have been in danger in your every day life, knowing what you know. And if I had told your while you were training then you would have grown distracted. I'm so, so sorry. You had a right to know, and I denied you that right. I think some part of me was afraid that you would react badly and I would loose any bond we had," he said sadly.

"That still gave you no right to keep this from me," Skye told him coldly. He nodded. "How-how did it happen? Me, I mean?"

He offered a small smile. "I figured you were going to ask that. I traveled to China in 1989 on a mission. Some of us got hurt and our field medic was killed in action, so we had to head to a local clinic. Your mother worked there, and she was the one who stitched me up. She was acting all flirty, and I offered to buy her a drink. We went to a nearby bar and got a little bit tipsy. She followed me up to my room afterwards, and...well, I won't go into the specifics. I left three days later, but before I went she told me she was pregnant and she planned to tell Cal it was his. I never heard from her again, until now," he solemnly finished. Skye stared at him, mouth agape.

"S-so...you're...you're really my dad?" she asked.

"Yes." Skye took a deep breath, then burst into tears.

"Why didn't you tell me? So what if it would have endangered me? Or distracted me? It still would have been better then me finding out like this," she said through her tears.

"Yes, yes, that's true. I know I'm an idiot, Skye. Is there any way I can get you to forgive me?" Coulson implored.

"No...not now. I just-I need some time. It would be best if you just kept your distance for now, okay?" Skye told him, sniffling. All he could do was stare at his daughter as she stood and walked out the door.

* * *

Skye ran down the hall to her room, struggling to hold back tears. When she arrived, Lincoln was reclining on her bed, tossing a ball at the wall.

"Hey! How'd it go?" he asked when he saw her. She stared at him for a moment, then completely lost it. She sank down next to him, sobbing. Lincoln hugged her and let her cry into his shirt. "Do you want to talk about it?" Skye shook her head mutely. So, Lincoln held her as she cried.

"I didn't think it would be so hard," she whispered when she was through. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to turn this into a sob fest." She stood up. "I'm going to go."

"Wait. Um, if you want, I could take you out to dinner sometime? You know, to cheer you up. You look like you need it," he said with a smile.

"Sure! That would be amazing. I could really use some cheering up right now. How about tonight?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that works! I'll see you tonight!" he called as he backed out of the room. She smiled at him. Things weren't perhaps as bad as they seemed, so long as she had him to lean on.


End file.
